


Quidditch and Kisses

by aceofneverland



Series: Wolfstar One-Shots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Get Together, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, POV Third Person, Quidditch, fluffy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21230252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofneverland/pseuds/aceofneverland
Summary: Sixth year brought some changes for the boys, but it didn't bring changes in how Remus felt for Sirius.  After a quidditch incident, perhaps everything will change.





	Quidditch and Kisses

Sirius tried out for Quidditch their sixth year which was something Remus never thought would happen - but a lot of things were changing sixth year. The summer before had been characterized by a lot of silence from Sirius, which wasn’t exactly a red flag. They were still recovering from the Prank, and Walburga and Orion had always been finicky about Sirius sending letters. Remus, instead, filled the summer with Lily, who was still recovering from the Prank and Snape’s subsequent blow up at her. But the beginning of August found James calling Remus over because Sirius had finally done it, he’d finally ran away. It didn’t help that Remus grew from about the same height as Sirius to a stagger 6’3 over the course of the summer and got a lip piercing. At the same time, Sirius chopped off his hair, which deeply upset Remus but when they saw each other with these changes all laid out on platform 9¾ that year - well Sirius’ short hair did bring out his cheek bones that Remus couldn’t keep from looking at.

Truthfully, Sirius trying out for Quidditch scared Remus. The boy had always loved the game - they all did with the exception of Peter who tried his best to understand it all for the sake of James. Hell, Remus and James were known to get into arguments about Gryffindor strategy even though Remus had never and would never play for the team. Still, playing for the team was not Sirius’ thing. It wasn’t like him, and while others might be surprised by the fact that it wasn’t a good sign, Remus knew. He could see the anger, the impulsiveness. He could see Sirius getting more and more reckless. 

But damn if Sirius didn’t look good flying up there. 

It was something else to watch Sirius zip around the field, swinging a beater’s bat and whacking bludgers around the field like it was nothing. Any time Lily tried to make a comment on how distracted by Sirius was, she earned herself a relatively boney elbow in the side.

It didn’t last long though. Remus knew something bad was going to come of the first Slytherin game of the year - Gryffindor’s second game overall. Gryffindor versus Slyerthing games were always the roughest, but since they’d come back to school many of the Purebloods had really been vicious to Sirius with everything that had happened over the summer. And Regulus, their star player, was arguably off. They’d lost to Ravenclaw their first game after all! And Ravenclaw’s seeker that year was in need of work. Remus knew something bad was going to happen. He didn’t think that something bad was going to be Amycus Carrow effectively pummelling Sirius off his broom.

Remus jumped to his feet as he watched Sirius drop. He could hear McGonagall crying out a spell, though everything was a tunnel and he couldn’t see what. He moved without thinking, pushing through the crowds, skirting past Hagrid who tried to grab at him, and bursting onto the field. Hooch had called a penalty against Slytherin and Remus could hear the announcer call that James made the shot, but his vision was only on Sirius, who was now being levitated by Professor McGonagall.

“Please, Mister Lupin, remove yourself from the field before Hooch calls a penalty on Gryffindor.”

  
“Sirius.”

“Is going to be fine. I induced sleep myself because he would not settle down. If you’re so worried, accompany me off the field and to the infirmary.” 

Remus did just that, trailing behind McGonagall and watching his unconscious friend. Could he even call him a friend? Of course, Sirius was his friend - probably is best friend outside of Lily (though he’d never mutter those words to Peter or James, who he loved dearly. Really, he didn’t like to pick at all, but that was a different matter). The thing was, Remus wasn’t an idiot. He knew that his feelings for Sirius went far beyond friendship. He knew it when the year previous (nearly a year ago at this point in October) when he kept comparing his first partner to Sirius. He knew it when his heart felt warm and gooey whenever Sirius passed out against him as Remus read to the other boy. He knew far too well that he was in love with Sirius Black, even after the Prank.

Madam Pomfrey made him wait outside the infirmary while she checked on Sirius, knowing too well that Remus would hover and get in her way. Though she had started teaching him healing spells and potions outside of the curriculum by this point, she (like Lily and Peter and Elena) was not fooled by Remus’ attempts to disguise his feelings. After she’d patched Sirius up, she retrieved Remus and let him back in.

“He’s going to recover fine,” she said. “I am going to request he stay the night just so I can ensure he heels properly, but he’s fine.”

Remus nodded as he sunk into the seat besides Sirius’ bed, grasping one of his friend’s hands in both of his. He didn’t know how long he waited there for Sirius to wake, and he had no idea what he was going to say when Sirius did awake. But soon, Sirius’ eyes were fluttering open and he was looking up at Remus.

“Hey,” Sirius croaked.

“You absolute fucking idiot! You could have been seriously fucking hurt today!”

“Siriusly hurt you say?”

“Do you even hear yourself!” Remus said, grabbing Sirius loosely by his Quidditch jersey. “You’ve been provoking the Carrows all week - don’t you dare try to lie to me - and because of that I nearly lost you today! Do you know how fucking scared I was, you fucking moron.”

“Mo-”

Remus didn’t know what made him do it, but he was yanking Sirius closer and kissing him hard. That was a lie, Remus knew exactly what made him do it. He was scared and angry and relieved all at once and Sirius had been looking at him with those sad, sympathetic eyes because Remus had just admitted that he couldn’t live without him. And Remus didn’t want to see those eyes - he was more scared of those eyes than telling Sirius how he felt. 

But this was a mistake. What was he doing! Throwing away five years of friendship, fucking everything up, losing the person most important to him. He needed to stop. 

But just as he was pulling away, Sirius grabbed onto him and yanked him down. Remus yelped against Sirius’ mouth, his hands falling to either side of the other boy. Sirius grabbed his face and Remus melted against him. He could let himself have this, couldn’t he? He could let himself enjoy this before Sirius decided that it was all a mistake.

Sirius was pulling away too soon, and Remus was trying to follow after him. Sirius laughed, but it wasn’t cruel or harsh.

“How long have you been wanting to do that Moons?”

Remus felt his cheeks go hot, and he knew that his freckles were probably standing out. He cleared his throat and adjusted himself, sitting on the edge of the bed, his ass by Sirius’s hips.

“Since last year. Since I broke up with-”

“Moony! You idiot.”

“Hey, I am not the idiot in this relationship.”

“But we could have been doing this so much sooner,” Sirius said, grabbing at Remus and pulling him closer. Remus went, not because he had too. He could have easily shaken Sirius off. But Remus went, a soft smile on his lips. He ran his fingers through Sirius’ hair, which was thankfully growing out again. 

“I don’t know. Making out after you nearly get killed at Quidditch is quite the story,” Remus said.

Sirius groans and drops his head back, and Remus can’t help but follow the line of his throat.

“I’m so done with Quidditch,” Sirius groans. “James’ gonna kill me when I tell him, but I’m done.”

Remus’ face light up and his smile stretched wide. He leaned over Sirius a little more, as though it were the most natural thing in the world. Perhaps it was. They’d always been tactile before, and even with the newfound shift in their relationship, that wasn’t going to change.

“How long do you think it’ll take James to find out about this?” Remus said.

  
“This? Is this a  _ this _ ?”

Remus shifted a little, but Sirius’ hand on his lower back stopped him before he can fully pull away. “If you want this to be a this,” Remus said.

“I want this to be a this. And New Years. I bet New Years.”

“I guess I’ll bet Valentine’s Day. I have no faith in his observation skills.”

Sirius laughed, his head dropping back again and Remus almost leaned forward to follow that line with his mouth, but the door to the infirmary slammed open and James and Peter and Lily were making their way in, so instead Remus slid back and let James fuss over his brother.


End file.
